Sassin' an Officer of the Law
by yellowchikadee
Summary: Gajeel and Levy are on their way home from a double-date. Can they even make it that far before the iron stud loses it? And what's this about a "deal?" Levy never mentioned anything about policeman costumes or roleplay! Just what are you up to, Gajeel? AU; Lemon; Photo-Prompt; One-Shot


**A/N: Credit to the picture goes to Rboz on Tumblr! That picture inspired this fic! Enjoy!**

* * *

Gajeel's hand was painfully tight around Levy's as he dragged her out the door and to the car. He looked at his phone. "7:00. Good, there are plenty of hours left in the day."

"Gajeel, slow down!" Levy struggled to keep up in her heels.

He pulled her to the passenger door and took her carryout box out of her hands, all the while mumbling incoherently. He sat the cake box down on the car. She reached for the handle to open the door, but her wrists were caught suddenly by his large hands.

"Gaj—oof!" She squeaked in surprise when he yanked her harshly to face him, then pinned her against the car with his pelvis.

"What do I need ta do to remind you that you're mine?" His voice was gruff and low.

She held her breath and looked up at him. His sharp red eyes were on fire, hot with a burning combination of frustration and desire. His wild, black hair was coming out of its ponytail after the night's events, and strands of it now hung to frame his defined face. His lips drawn back in something of a snarl, revealing one of his sharp canines. There was a clear coloring to his cheeks, though from his anger or his lust, it wasn't clear.

His body was flush against hers, trapping her completely against the car door. He put his palms on her hips and pulled her even harder against him.

"What's your problem?" she asked. She was a bit too flustered to be accusing, though. It came out as a whimper.

"You can't tell me you didn't notice that asshole trying to get down your pants," he growled. He was referring to the musician/waiter Hibiki who had served their table.

"…I'm not wearing pants," she pointed out, with a bashful grin, purposely refusing to admit to the knowledge the waiter had been making advances.

"Dammit, I ain't messin' around, shrimp!" His face took on a deeper shade of rouge. "I ain't competin' with some pretty-boy half-ass musician, alright?"

"Gajeel…" Her eyes flicked between his. Brown on red. "Did it really bother you that much?" There was a pang of guilt in her chest.

The iron-slayer let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. "Dammit, Levy… You know I'm the jealous type." His hands lifted from her hips to wrap around her back in a crushing embrace. He nuzzled his face against her hair and took a long breath, taking in her scent. He pulled back, his face now only centimeters from hers. "You don't belong to anyone else but me."

"Silly Gajeel," she giggled quietly and reached to cup his strong face in her palm. "I don't _want_ anyone else but you."

He let her words sink in. Let them drill right into the center of his being while he stared at her. Her oversized brown eyes, shimmering with all the damn love in the universe. Shining as if all that love belonged to him. And it did. Somehow, this girl could hold more love than was humanly possible. It drew him in and held him there, filled him to the brim with… _feelings_.

He couldn't take it anymore. Levy looking at him like that, her lips parted. Her body, so small, totally shadowed by his. He could feel the shape of her, her small breasts against his torso, her squirming hips…. Wait, when did she start squirming?

He couldn't take it, so he took a handful of her blue hair and pulled her face to his, crushing his lips on hers.

"Mn!" She sighed in pleasure at the connection. Gajeel's lips moving against hers, his tongue forcing inside to taste her, teeth tugging on her lip. His mouth moved with wild urgency. His breath was hot and hungry in between desperate kisses.

"Fuck, what are we still doing here?!" He broke the kiss and tugged her back so he could open the passenger door and essentially shove her into the car.

"Easy, tiger!" She giggled when he slammed the car door way too hard. "Wait! My cheesecake!" She heard him curse and open the door again to hand her the to-go box. A moment later, he was in the driver's seat, peeling out of the restaurant parking lot.

"I think that was a nice double-date," Levy said, conversationally as he drove straight through a red light. "You and Jellal are a good matchup. He and Erza really are cute together, aren't they? They're a real power couple. I can't believe they moved in together! I guess they've been dating longer than anyone else though, so it makes sense."

He thought better than to tell her he didn't give a fuck about the date, so much as what would come next.

"Gajeel," she said.

"What?" he didn't mean to snap, he was just all sorts of emotionally aroused, and… well aroused in general.

"Please, calm down."

He glanced over and then let out a slow breath. "I'm sorry, babe. I just…" He _what?_ Wanted her so bad that he couldn't think straight? Kept thinking about how edible she looked in that silver dress? When was the last time he'd had a taste of Levy, anyway? Man, it felt like ages ago.

"Do you want my help?" she asked. Her tone was utterly innocent, which confused the hell out of him.

"Help with what?"

"I can help you calm down," she said, voice taking on the slightest seductive edge.

Before Gajeel could respond, she was leaning over the center console to rest her palm on his thigh. Her fingertips stroked upwards along his inner thigh, toward other things.

"H-Hey! That ain't gonna calm me down, it's gonna make me crash the damn car!"

Levy giggled, pleased by his reaction. Gajeel was so easy to tease. "You could always pull over."

He cast a totally stunned glance in her direction. "Are you serious, shorty?"

Levy thought about it. Then slid her hand up, directly against a part of him that was too stiff to be his thigh. He let out a guttural sound.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

He pulled off the road, into an empty parking lot. He put it in park and leaned back in his seat, cheeks as red as his eyes. "You sure about this, Levy?"

"Why not?" She pressed her palm firmly against his erection. "The night is ours, right?"

He couldn't argue with that logic. It wasn't exactly how he'd planned for this all to go, but he really wasn't about to complain.

She undid his belt and pants, swatting at his hand when he went to try and help her. She reached inside, then looked up at him, eyebrows raised and a sort of amused smirk on her lips.

"What?!" he snapped, embarrassed.

"Spandex? Really?"

He jutted out his bottom lip and looked away with a huff. "Hey! You try hiding a boner all night in public with boxers on! I came prepared for this date, dammit!"

She felt some extra heat rise to her cheeks. He'd really thought that far in advance, and known himself well enough to anticipate his own excitement at the sight of her? "Do I really… excite you that much?"

"Yeah," he said, simply, as if this were the most obvious answer. "Especially when you walk around looking like… _that_." His eyes scanned her over, gleaming brightly.

"Oh, Gajeel…" she rolled her eyes and kissed him again, this time taking control of the kiss by slipping her own tongue into his mouth. Meanwhile, she worked the source of his longing out of its confines.

She broke the kiss and sat back, allowing her gaze to fall upon his need.

Gajeel. He had a lot to work with in this department… And there was also the bonus of, well… Those metallic studs all over his body didn't face an exception here.

She didn't waste much time. In only a moment, she'd lowered her head.

Gajeel bit hard on his knuckles at the immediate sensation. She wasn't messing around—definitely going straight for the kill, in a manner of speaking.

"Fuck, Levy," he clenched his teeth and instinctively clenched a fist in her hair. "That's not even fair…"

She mumbled something unintelligible, which only served to send vibrations of pleasure through him.

 _This_ was one of the reasons she drove him crazy. She loved to serve—loved to give more than to receive. It was all that stupid, excess love that she didn't know what to do with. It was tangible. It could be _felt_ when she did things like this.

"I want you so fucking much," he groaned.

"You have me," she said, breaking contact for a brief moment. "For the rest of the night."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna make it count," he promised, with another grunt as she resumed the act. "Don't forget… _fuck…_ our deal."

She paused.

"Yeah," he chuckled, low and deep, "that's still happening tonight, no matter what you do right now."

"But that's not—" she broke away to protest, but he quickly pushed her back down with the fist wrapped in her hair.

She hid the smile that she felt threatening to tug at her occupied lips. In all honesty, she couldn't wait to face the repercussions of their "deal." She knew from the minute Gajeel suggested the ridiculous challenge that she couldn't win. Get through a whole date with him without blushing once? _As if_. She'd said yes knowing that he'd have his way—and of course, she'd blushed when he pulled her waist against him to show ownership, as he growled at their waiter. That meant Gajeel won, and later tonight she'd let him…

She felt Gajeel's nails digging into her scalp, companied by the tightening of his abs, and the way he held his breath suddenly. She squinted her eyes shut and prepared for the bitter taste. She really didn't have much of a choice but to take it, considering their location. She didn't want him ruining the interior of the car…

He gave one last frantic groan as it was finished, then fell into a fit of panting for breath.

Levy swallowed and righted herself, before quickly swigging from a water bottle at her feet. Meanwhile, Gajeel regained himself.

"Are you calm now?" she asked teasingly, once he had caught his breath.

"Yeah." He swallowed dryly. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome," she said with a sincere grin.

He fixed his pants and put the car in drive once more. "Now let's get your sexy ass home and do this for real."

"Okay." She buckled up and swallowed nervously as he hit the road again. The night had only just begun…

* * *

Gajeel's speeding was reduced significantly after their parking lot adventure. After about fifteen minutes, they pulled up to the gate of the estate that all of them shared.

The gated community was called Fairy Hills. The gate was locked and guarded when they pulled up, so Gajeel parked and waited for the guard to check them in.

The guard was Taurus the bull, one of the twelve workers they had living on the property with them. He often rotated shifts with Sagittarius, but tonight he seemed to be on gate duty.

"Hellooooo," his said, lowering his horned head to the driver's side window.

"Hey," Gajeel nodded, gruffly. "Let us in, will ya?"

Taurus leaned down lower so he could look across the seat at Levy.

"My goooodness! Don't yoooou look moooo-arvelous?!" Hearts sprung to his eyes. "Ooooh, is it date night?"

"You gonna open the gate or what, you overly-raw steak?"

"Gajeel, be nice!" She smacked his bicep.

"Pretty lady, please let me join yoooou for the night!"

"No thanks, Taurus. Will you please let us in?"

"Yeah, she doesn't do bestiality, so back the hell off!"

"Gajeel!" She smacked her hand over his mouth and leaned forward to give Taurus a winning smile. "Please?"

Taurus _finally_ opened the gate for them, and Gajeel peeled out while thrusting a finger out the window at the bull on the way through.

"You have such a bad attitude tonight!" Levy chastised.

"I don't need any other assholes trying to get in with my girl tonight," he grumbled. She just giggled to herself and rolled her eyes.

He made the loop in the center of the property—a large roundabout with a fountain and benches in the center. Around to Levy's paved driveway.

He got out of the car while she dug in her purse for the house key. By the time she'd found it, Gajeel was already opening the passenger door and scooping her up into his arms. She squeaked in surprise and wrapped her legs around his waist to keep from falling. He kicked the car door shut and started for the house.

"GAJEEL WAIT!" she gripped his collar with one hand and reached dramatically in the direction of the car with the other.

"What?" he asked, incredulous.

"My cheesecake!"

"Goddammit, woman!" He grunted, cursed some more under his breath, and lugged her back to the car to retrieve the to-go box of cheesecake. "You're lucky I kinda like you."

"Thank you, Gajee!" She hugged his neck tightly and kissed the cheesecake container.

After much trial and error—what with going back to get the cheesecake, Levy dropping her key when they reached the front door, Gajeel struggling to unlock said door while holding her—they were _finally_ inside of Levy's home.

"You can put me down now," she said, but he paid her no mind. Instead, he carried her to the kitchen, kept her hoisted in his arms as he retrieved a fork, then carted her all the way to her bedroom where he finally deposited her on the bed. "Gajeel, I don't have to eat the cheesecake right this second." She rolled her eyes and made to stand, planning to take it back to the kitchen to put in the fridge for later enjoyment.

"No way, short-stuff." He pushed her back down by the shoulder. "If that cheesecake is so damn important to you, you better eat it now. I'm not going to be competing for your attention with a dessert."

She laughed out loud. "Why does it have to be a competition?!"

His bottom lip jutted in a pout. Instead of answering, however, he popped the lid of the container and scooped a bit of cake out with the fork. Then brought the cake to her lips.

"Hm?" She blinked at him. His face was calm and gentle, red eyes fixated on hers. He might be acting tough and chocking it all up to being jealous of… well everything, but really… really Gajeel just wanted to communicate that he cared, and it didn't come as naturally to him as some other men. But feeding her cheesecake seemed like a good way to get the message across at the moment.

With a warm smile, she opened her mouth and obliged him.

"Mmm! That's sweet!"

This continued. A few small bites of the creamy treat, served ever so softly by this gentle giant. His gaze lingered on her lips as they parted to accept each offering—as her wet tongue slid to lick the metal or any crumbs left behind. Her lips and tongue and teeth on the metal prongs of the fork…

"Are you okay, Gajeel?" she blinked at him. He seemed flushed and sweaty. "Do I need to turn down the heat in here?"

He swallowed and said nothing as he shoved another bite down her throat to get her to shut up.

"Mmfphh!" she began to protest, but couldn't form words for two reasons. One, her mouth was full of cheesecake. Two, Gajeel was suddenly pushing her back against the pillow and pressing his mouth against hers. A shock of exhilaration went through her as he tugged her mouth open with his teeth and invaded her space, tasting her tongue— _and_ her cheesecake.

He pulled away. She swallowed her morsel and stared up at him with amazed eyes, breaths slightly ragged. He stared down, a smirk on his lips.

"Y-You can't take me by surprise like that…" her voice was nearly a moan.

"What's the matter, Lev," he teased. "You're blushing."

"Of course I'm—"

His eyes widened suddenly, mouth cracking into a toothy grin. "Oh yeah! Our deal!"

Now she really _was_ blushing. "You're still dead set on that, huh?"

He got off of her bed and started for the bedroom door.

"Wait! Gajeel, where are you going?!"

"Shut up and eat your cake, shrimp! I'll be back!"

She frowned as she heard him trudge down the hall and out her front door. She assumed he was going back out to the car, but still…

She followed his advice and finished her cheesecake. When it was gone, there was still no sign of Gajeel, so she sat the fork and container on her bedside stand and waited, in anticipation. Minutes ticked by. She laid on her stomach and stared at her bedroom door. More time went by. She ran her fingers through her furry black comforter and debated putting a different one on her bed for the week, since black was not exactly ideal for nights like these… Another minute.

"Gajeel?"

 _Seriously, what is taking him so long?_

Finally, she heard boots clomping down the hall. And it occurred to her that Gajeel hadn't worn boots tonight. He'd been wearing nice black dress-shoes to go with his white suit. Had he changed?

Oh yes, he had.

Her bedroom door was thrown back open and there stood Gajeel in all his glory—dressed head to toe in… a policeman uniform.

She might have said something to voice her surprise, but… Her first reaction was not to speak at all. It was to bite her bottom lip as her eyes scanned him over. The tight, black pants and belt. The equally form-fitting blue uniform shirt which seemed to struggle to contain the muscles of his chest and biceps. His black hair out of its earlier ponytail, now unkempt and wild, held down by a blue cap. The handcuffs swaying from his fingertips.

"Are you Miss McGarden?" he asked, smirking from ear to ear.

"Gajeel…" she swallowed nervously as she eyed the shiny restraints. "The deal was that you could handcuff me! I never said anything about roleplay!"

"Answer my question, lady!"

He couldn't be _serious_. But something about the devious glint in his eyes, and the sexy uniform, and the power that seemed to ripple off of him in waves made her tremble with excitement. _Maybe I can play along just a little…_

"Yeah, that's my name," she said, blushing fiercely. This was so ridiculous…

"Ma'am, I received a report that you were engaged in indecent exposure earlier tonight, is that correct?" He dropped the smirk, getting more into character.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice quavered, but she was quickly developing her own character as well.

"Are you telling me you weren't engaged in sexual activity in a parking lot about a half hour ago?"

Damn, he was good. She never knew Gajeel could talk like that.

"Oh come on, _office_ r," she rolled her eyes. "You can't tell me you've never gotten a blowjob in a car before."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise at her mock sassiness. Then he smirked, accepting her challenge.

"Excuse me, Miss. Are you sassin' an officer of the law?" He took a step forward.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She winked and stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's it." He strode forward and pulled her to her feet by the arms. In another harsh motion, he pushed her against the wall—not hard enough to hurt, but definitely enough to add realism to the play. He grabbed both of her wrists in one large hand and pinned them above her head before drawing his face close to hers. She gasped, caught in his intense red eyes. "You're under arrest." His voice husky and low, tongue sliding across his bottom lip.

Before she could respond, he'd turned her around and pressed her torso against the wall, pulling her hands behind her back and snapping the metal cuffs in place.

"You have the right to remain silent," he said, with his mouth right next to her ear, voice low and breath dragging across her skin. "If you can."

Her breath hitched at this comment, fire igniting all through her body. "Gajeel…"

"That's Officer Redfox," he snapped, with a rough shove to her back. He ran his lips lightly along her earlobe before nipping it.

"Anything you say can and _will_ be held against you." As if to enunciate this point, he pressed his hips against her, so she could feel the hardened bulge against the small of her back.

Her breaths were ragged now. She was amazed by how quickly her body had accelerated into full arousal. Things were already getting hazy.

"Ma'am, I need to know if you have any weapons on you."

"What about the rest of my rights?" she asked, breathlessly. "My right to an attorney—"

"I asked you a question."

"No, sir," she half-whimpered, half-moaned.

"I don't believe you, so I'm gonna have to give you a pat down."

She could practically _feel_ his smirk.

"Aren't female cops supposed to pat down women?" she said, struggling to maintain her own character. How the hell was he so good at this?

"Do you see a fucking female officer, ma'am?" He gripped her hips and began to slide his hands upward, over the fabric of her dress. "Now quit all the whining."

His hands moved seductively to cover the expanse of her torso. Her back, her stomach, shoulders, and finally breasts. He reached into her shirt as if searching for something, but then began to massage her breasts with his palms. Her breaths were more labored now, as she savored the sensation of Gajeel touching her. But it wasn't enough. She was beginning to feel desperate, an aching need for him.

He turned her around again, shoving her back up against the wall. He continued to massage her breasts while he looked down at her, lust and excitement gleaming in red eyes.

"You hidin' any drug paraphernalia in your mouth, ma'am?"

She clamped her lips shut and fiercely shook her head.

"Yeah, we'll see."

He forced another kiss upon her, invading her mouth with his tongue immediately. He explored her entire mouth in a wild, hungry kiss. She couldn't contain the moan of pleasure that erupted from her lungs, nor the sigh of disappointment when he broke the kiss.

"S-See," she gasped for air. "I'm not hiding anything, Officer."

"I ain't checked everywhere yet, ma'am." He bared his canines in a positively devious grin.

"Ah!" she cried out in surprise when his rough hands slid up under her dress and the pads of his fingers pushed against her panties. His eyes scanned her face, drinking in her reactions.

"Care to explain why you're sopping wet, ma'am?"

She blushed fiercely—thoroughly embarrassed by the crude talk. _And_ thoroughly turned on.

"A big, sexy policeman has me pinned to a wall," she said, through panting. "I can't help it."

"Likely story." He pushed the fabric aside and stroked her pulsing clit. "You probably lubed yourself up so you could hide a weapon or drugs or something in here, didn't you?"

"I guess…" she moaned in mid-sentence, "there's only one way to find out."

He took the bait immediately, and pushed two fingers into her opening. She cried out and bit hard on her lip, as he felt her from the inside—fingers moving to mock the action of searching for fake whatever.

"S-See…" she sighed heavily. "There's nothing in there…"

He brought his lips to her ear and gave a deep growl.

"There will be."

With this promise, he extracted his fingers and picked her up by the rear. She instinctively threw her legs around his waist as he carried her back to the bed and tossed her onto it.

First, he took her handcuffed wrists and dragged her to the top of the bed so that he could clasp them to the headboard, rendering her utterly useless on her back. Then, he took the handcuff key out of his pocket, looked her dead in the eye…

And _ate_ it.

"Gajeel!" she gaped at him in astonishment.

"I told you, it's Officer Redfox!" He lifted her hips and slid a pillow under her butt before taking off her panties and stuffing them into his pocket.

"Hey! You don't get to keep those!"

"I can keep whatever the hell I want if it's evidence of a crime." He smirked. "Now hush and let me do my job, Miss Levy."

He pushed her thighs apart and licked his lips as he gazed lewdly at her sex. She blushed and looked away, too embarrassed to watch him do this.

"Mn!" she gasped when he dropped his head between her thighs. He cursed and threw his police cap to the ground because it was getting in the way, then continued his assault with his skilled tongue.

He did this until she was writhing. Until her hips were moving of their own accord. Until she was gasping and her fists were tight balls, struggling in the cuffs. She thought for a moment that he intended to finish her like this, but at the last moment, he sat back and wiped his mouth. He let his burning eyes crawl over her form in front of him, before he reached for her dress and unzipped it, to slide it off. It was cast carelessly to the floor with his hat.

He watched Levy squirming in front of him, her body red and already slick with sweat. Her chest heaving. Her thighs instinctively rubbing together and hips wiggling—just begging him to enter.

"Fuck." He couldn't take any more of this. The playing was fun, but… that ardent need in her brown eyes as she stared up at him… the trembling of her lip… her dripping womanhood.

It was time.

He began to unbutton his blue top. Levy watched hungrily. He took a bit of extra time for her benefit, slowly rolling the fabric off of his broad shoulders before tossing it aside. Teasingly undoing his belt, tantalizingly slow. Unzipping his pants…

 _Is he seriously giving me a striptease right now? Just come on already!_

At last he extracted his member, which was slick with the fluid of his own desire.

"Please…" she whispered, eyes wide and desperate. "Officer…"

He swallowed, nearly coming undone at the sultry tone of her voice at that moment. _Get a grip, Gajeel. You're not even inside of her yet._

He closed his eyes and collected himself for a moment before removing his pants completely. They were now naked before each other, but for the handcuffs that held her to the headboard of course.

He grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders before positioning himself at her entrance. Finally, he pressed inside.

She cried out again, at the welcome sensation of his width filling her. The strange, cold feeling of metal studs. Her body stretching to welcome his warmth.

It was rough, but not unwelcome. She was already in such a haze of lust, that he could rip her to pieces and she probably wouldn't mind. It was all rough and wild and moans and grunts, until he grew tired of the position and dropped her legs so he could cover her. She hooked her legs around his hips as he continued from this more natural position.

"G-Gajeel…" she whimpered, as he tugged on one of her nipples with his teeth. "The handcuffs… they're hurting me."

He paused and leaned forward to examine them. Her wrists were red and looking chafed.

"I'm sorry, babe." He pulled out of her so that he could lean forward further and bite down on the metal, breaking it. He literally chewed the handcuffs off of her.

"It's okay." She sighed in relief when she had the freedom to move again. "Let's keep going."

"No problem."

He re-entered her, this time burying his face in her hair and wrapping his arms around her back to hold her tightly against him. She wrapped her arms around his back and dug her nails in while he continued to move.

They were lost. Totally consumed by the red haze. Totally enraptured with one another so that nothing in the world existed but the two of them, completely tangled up in one another. They were just gasping, breathing, heartbeats of spirits. There was no sense of time. Hours might have passed, or maybe only minutes. It felt like forever.

And finally, it was done. Their joined bodies releasing all at once, flying over the edge. Him filling her to the point of overflowing, until their mingled juices seeped onto the black comforter below.

They lay for several more minutes, catching their breaths, still connected. Slick with each other's scent and sweat and heat.

"Wow…" Levy whispered, when she was finally able to breathe again.

"Yeah." He grunted in response before slowly removing himself.

He kept holding her tightly against his chest, breathing in the scent of her hair. "Hey." He kissed her jaw, tenderly. "I love you, shrimp."

"I love you, Gajeel," she sighed contentedly against his collarbone.

"It's Officer Redfox," he teased.

"Mavis, that was so sexy…" she began to trace scars on his chest with her fingertips. "Where did you get that uniform, anyway?"

"I ain't gonna give away all my secrets."

She giggled and kissed his chest, again and again. "Fine. But… You should keep it."

"Heh, I had a feeling you'd dig that." He ruffled her hair, then tilted her head back to kiss her on the mouth. Not with the same fiery lust as before. Tenderly. Lovingly. "Shit, I'm tired now."

"Me too…" Her eyelids felt heavy, and she was so warm in his arms… "We can just shower in the morning…" she yawned.

"After our next round," he said, smirking at her with a twinkle in his red eyes.

"I don't do morning sex," she reminded him.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Another kiss on the lips, both of them smiling.

It didn't take long for the lovers to fall asleep like this, still high from the warmth of one another. Her little form curled in a ball against his broad chest. Long black hair mingling with blue.

Gajeel and Levy.


End file.
